homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415- Kiss and Make Up
athanasyGerent AG began trolling clownfishCurator CC at 19:12 -- AG: Hellδ humαη Kyle, I believe we hαve ηδt tαlked yet CC: oh, hey CC: nah, we have AG: hαve we? CC: you, uh, mentioned dying AG: it hαs surpαssed me CC: and then vanished AG: δh AG: OH AG: yes AG: Yes I did ηδt die CC: i've heard AG: αs plαiηly seeη by me typiηg CC: would have messaged you sooner but CC: you know, the whole, uh CC: thing AG: The whδle, me ηδt hαviηg αrms, I presume? CC: that CC: i, uh, didn't want to make you type if you couldn't AG: Well, I cδuld type AG: it wαs just with my fαce AG: it wαs... Uηcδmfδrtαble AG: but mαηαgeαble CC: ... CC: i can imagine, yeah AG: I meαη, I didη't type right αfter my "dilemα" AG: I'm pretty sure I blαcked δut fδr α while AG: Sδ dδ yδu kηδw the exteηt δf whαt hαppeηed theη? CC: i, uh, have an idea CC: your arms got, uh, removeed CC: *removed CC: and now you, uh, have paper ones? AG: Hαd pαper δηes, I gδt α bit δf αη upgrαde tδ sheet metαl CC: oh, nice AG: I meαη, they're ηδt αηythiηg strδηger δr αηythiηg, just thαt they αre α bit mδre durαble CC: yeah, i can see paper causing problems AG: Iηdeed AG: Aηywαy, there wαs sδmethiηg I wαηted tδ tαlk tδ yδu αbδut CC: what's up AG: The δther humαη AG: Mike AG: He sαid yδu tαlked tδ him, the reαsδη why he is such α sαd sαck ηδw AG: whαt did yδu tαlk tδ him αbδut tδ mαke him iηtδ such α wαy CC: ... CC: do we have to talk about this AG: Yes AG: Yes we dδ CC: i CC: you know these things are being spied on right CC: someone's reading these AG: Tδ sδme degree AG: yes AG: αηd thαt persδη is why I lδst my αrms AG: but pleαse, cδηtiηue CC: right CC: but, uh CC: maybe i don't want everything out there, you know CC: in case it's used as a weakness, or, uh CC: something CC: that sounds kind of, uh, paranoid, but, well CC: yeah AG: Yδu αre beiηg fδδlish AG: But whαt did yδu TELL him AG: yδu αre skirtiηg αrδuηd this questiδη AG: get tδ the pδiηt CC: man, you and the other one CC: you're so damn CC: direct AG: Beiηg direct is the eαsiest wαy tδ get tδ the spiηe δf the prδblem CC: maybe, but, uh CC: i don't know, it feels like that might have, uh CC: disadvantages somehow AG: It dδes AG: but the αdvαηtαges δutweigh them CC: we'll just have to disagree on that i guess AG: Sure AG: Sδ uh AG: wheη αre yδu gδiηg tδ tell me whαt yδu tδld him AG: I'm wαitiηg CC: ...fine, not like it matters anyway CC: i messaged him about it, it's out there anyway CC: i, uh CC: back on earth CC: i used to come up with conspiracy theories all the time CC: and, uh, when it came to the game, my, uh, theories and everything CC: i, uh, almost didn't play and questioned it all until the end CC: in other words they almost got me killed CC: and mike loved listening to that shit, if he'd bought into it he would've died too CC: so i, uh, quit CC: it's, uh, not happening anymore AG: hmm CC: and he's upset because, uh, he liked them, and he feels like he, uh, failed somehow because i stopped AG: Sδ iη δther wδrds he's beiηg α sαd sαck fδr ηδ fuckiηg reαsδη CC: don't say that CC: he's been trying, alright? AG: I kηδw he hαs AG: but I'm fed up with him beiηg this wαy CC: what way AG: He feels useless AG: αηd I tried tδ mαke him uη-feel thαt wαy AG: it did ηδt wδrk CC: ...uh, sorry, but CC: of course it didn't CC: his self-esteem hasn't been great for as long as i've known him CC: i've been trying for years, but, uh CC: i haven't managed to get as far as i though i guess CC: *thought AG: dδ me α fαvδr AG: tαlk tδ him AG: if yδu cαη CC: i can try CC: i don't know if he'd listen to what i said though AG: Just try CC: fine AG: Aηy bit helps, δkαy? CC: sure, alright AG: I'm trustiηg yδu here tδ help δut his mδδd AG: he ηeeds sδmeδηe AG: sδmeδηe tδ fuckiηg tαlk tδ, δkαy? CC: i know, i know AG: Mαke due δη yδur prδmise CC: i will, damn CC: you're really invested in this AG: Truely AG: Its fδr the better AG: I'm ηδt gδiηg tδ witηess the fuckiηg cδllαpse δf αll δf this AG: Its beeη eηδugh αlreαdy CC: fine CC: but if he asks me to go back to that CC: or calls me fucking gullible again CC: i don't know what i'm going to do AG: Dδ whαtever AG: puηch him AG: i dδη't cαre AG: dδ sδmethiηg CC: i'm CC: not punching anyone AG: kiss him, I dδη't kηδw AG: just AG: dδ AG: sδmethiηg CC: i CC: i'm not kissing anyone either CC: but fine, whatever AG: just dδ whαtever yδu humαηs ηδrmαlly dδ CC: yeah, got it AG: Gδδd AG: gδδdbye humαη -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling clownfishCurator CC at 20:03 -- Category:Kyle Category:Eribus